


In Style

by lenija



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Deutsch, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol ist eine ausgesprochen normale Frau. Oder nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Style

**Author's Note:**

> Beinhaltet Spoiler bis inklusive Secret Invasion #3.

Es gibt ein paar wenige Bilder, die jeder versteht, dem man sie beschreibt, und die man nicht erklären muß. Wenn Carol sagt, daß sie Wochen um Wochen auf dem Sofa damit verbracht hat, Ben&amp;Jerry’s in sich hineinzulöffeln, anstatt etwas für ihre Karriere zu tun, dann ist das eindrucksvoll genug; sie muß nicht mehr sagen, um Verständnis, Mitgefühl und eine Menge guter Ratschläge zu ernten, auch wenn das nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen ist, warum sie es gesagt hat.

Carol ist eine ausgesprochen normale Frau.

Sie liebt Einkaufen, Eiskrem, attraktive Männer in ihrem Bett und Erfolg.

Wenn es mit manchen dieser Dinge gerade schlecht aussieht, konzentriert sie sich auf die, die ihr bleiben. Das macht jede so. Als Modus Operandi versteht es sich praktisch von selbst.

***

Jessica ist keine normale Frau – sie ist eine Superheldin. In ihrem Fall heißt das nicht, daß sie jeden Tag Großartiges tut (obwohl sie ein Avenger ist), oder daß man sie häufig in den Medien sieht. Es heißt, daß ihr eine Menge Scheiße passiert, die ihr nicht passieren würde, wenn sie keine Kräfte hätte. Wie zum Beispiel von jeder beliebigen Organisation benutzt, betrogen und dann weggeschmissen zu werden. (Die hätten sie nicht rekrutiert, wäre sie ein normaler Mensch gewesen.)  
Vielleicht wäre es ihr auch nicht passiert, daß ihre beste Freundin sich gegen sie wendet, wenn sie nicht Gründe gehabt hätte, sich mitten in einen Krieg der Ideologien zu stürzen. Wenn sie nicht doch auf die eine oder andere Art zu dieser Gemeinschaft der Superhelden gehört hätte, hätten sie sich nicht streiten müssen.  
Alles in allem hat das Dasein als Superheldin für Jessica eher wenige Vorteile.

Es schlägt die andere Variante, nämlich gar nicht da zu sein, vermißt, tot, verschleppt, was auch immer, und durch eine Kopie ersetzt zu werden, die mit einem heimlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen _Jessicas_ miserables Leben lebt.

Was Carol betrifft, sie findet beides nicht besonders toll, aber sie weiß nicht genau, ob sie nicht doch hoffen soll, daß Spiderwoman schon ein Jahr nicht mehr hier gewesen ist, denn das hieße:

daß sie ihr nie in den Rücken gefallen wäre. Daß sie sich nie über Nichtigkeiten bis aufs Blut gestritten hätten, und daß Carol sich unberechtigterweise wieder nach den Monaten auf dem Sofa und nach literweise Bohemian Raspberry gesehnt hat, weil es in Wirklichkeit gar keinen Grund zum Zweifeln gab: Sie wären alle nur manipuliert worden, Carol am meisten.

Dafür hätte es andere Lügen und Fassaden gegeben.

Carol erinnert sich an einen Tag im Restaurant (Blattsalat der Saison, fettfreies Dressing), an dem sie ihre gute Freundin Jessica an nicht mehr wahren Erinnerungen hat teilhaben lassen, Erinnerungen an ein Leben als andere, mächtigere, einprägsamere Gestalt als sie es hier je gewesen ist, eine Version von ihr selbst, die ihr nun immer vorschweben wird als das, was sie in Wahrheit erreichen kann. „Ich habe gesehen, wer ich sein kann“, hat sie gesagt, und Jessica sah fast unrealistisch mitfühlend aus, als sie auf Carols große Zukunft anstießen.

Vielleicht hat sie sich an diesem Tag gar nicht ihrer Freundin anvertraut, sondern einem grünen Monstrum, das nur darauf gewartet hat, sie ans Messer zu liefern.

Wie gut, daß sie letztlich niemandem erzählt hat, worum es bei ihr wirklich geht, nicht wahr? Sie hat selbst keine Ahnung davon gehabt, bis gerade jetzt.

***

Nach dem Treffen der Avengers im Konferenzraum des S.H.I.E.L.D.-Helicarriers geht Carol nicht gleich aus dem Raum, und als Tony Stark an ihr vorbei durch die Tür stolzieren will, stellt sie sich ihm in den Weg.

„Warte, Tony. Wir hatten bei weitem nicht genug Zeit zum Reden in letzten Wochen. Ein paar Minuten kannst du wohl in deinem vollen Terminplan für mich erübrigen, oder nicht?“

Er trägt die Rüstung anstatt von Anzug oder Uniform, nur den Helm hat er während der Besprechung abgesetzt. Sie kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß er am liebsten so schnell wie möglich dafür sorgen will, daß die Rüstung wieder vollständig ist, und zwar da, wo sie hingehört, an seinem Körper, und daß dies ein nicht unwichtiger Grund unter mehreren ist, wieso er es vermeidet, sich für Privates Zeit zu nehmen.

Jetzt seufzt er resigniert, nimmt aber doch wieder am Tisch Platz, von dem er eben erst aufgestanden ist.

„Worum geht es, Carol?“

„Um gar nichts Besonderes“, behauptet sie und läßt sich auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder. „Ich wüßte nur gerne, wie es dir geht.“

„In Ordnung soweit, Carol. Viel zu tun, aber das ist schließlich Normalzustand. Einige kleine Krisen, nichts, was S.H.I.E.L.D. nicht doch am Ende bewältigen könnte.“

„Und die persönlichen Krisen?“ Es ist immer riskant, Tony so etwas zu fragen, doch sie muß wissen, ob noch jemand so tickt wie sie, oder vielleicht sogar schlimmer, und in schwierigen Zeiten nah daran ist, der Versuchung nachzugeben.

„Falls du von Steve redest...“

„Unter anderem.“

„Es ist wohl kaum zu erwarten, daß nach drei Wochen alles wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist, also weiß ich nicht, wieso ihr ständig nachbohren müßt. Zu... trauern ist normal, oder? Gesund sogar.“ Falsch klingendes kurzes Lachen. „Kein Grund, hysterisch zu werden.“

„Ich werde nicht hysterisch. Ich biete dir nur an, weiterhin mit mir befreundet zu sein, anstatt dich allein mit deiner Rüstung einzuschließen.“

„Komm, sei nicht albern.“

„Hast du... bist du die ganze Zeit durch nüchtern geblieben?“

Tony steht auf, abrupt, aber elegant - das erlaubt ihm das Extremis.

„Herzlichen Dank für dein Vertrauen, Carol. Ich gehe mich dann jetzt mit meiner Rüstung einschließen. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Briefing.“

„Tony, entschuldige, ich wollte nicht -“

„Hör einfach auf, deine eigenen Probleme auf mich zu projizieren, ja? Daß dir der Durst in der Kehle brennt, weil du immer noch nicht die Nummer eins bist, und Jessica nicht zu dir zurückgekrochen kommt, hat nichts mit mir zu tun.“

***

Zeitweise ist es einmal nicht um zu fettige Eissorten gegangen.

Es hat nicht genügt, sich hinter den Bildern zu verstecken, die jeder kennt; neue, radikalere Bilder mußten her, um dem Gefühl außerordentlicher Beschissenheit gerecht zu werden, das zu dieser Zeit in Carol vorherrschte. Wenn sich jede Frau zuweilen so fühlt, dann weiß Carol nicht, wie die anderen (nicht suchtkranken) Frauen über die Runden kommen. Sie müssen irgendeine wirksame Taktik haben, wie sie mit ihren Unzulänglichkeiten auskommen, die darüber hinausgeht, sich ein paar Kilo anzufressen und danach gemeinsam mit Freundinnen darüber zu jammern, daß die alte Hose nicht mehr paßt.

Carols aktuelle Taktik ist es, Superheldin zu sein, Leiterin des wichtigsten unter den Bundesstaaten-Teams der Initiative, den Avengers in New York. Sie saugt die Verantwortung, den Ruhm, die Action in sich auf wie ein leerer Schwamm. Anerkennung und Freundschaft sind Dinge, die während des Civil War eher rar gesät gewesen sind, und nun sind sie da, nicht wahr, in höherer Dosis, als sie je vorher in dieser Wirklichkeit zu sich genommen hat. Gut, über den Freundschaftsaspekt kann man sich streiten, Jess und ein paar andere sind noch immer nicht wieder auf der richtigen Seite des Gesetzes aufgetaucht, aber da ist Simon, der eine Menge zählt, und William. Und sowieso spielt die Arbeit letztlich eine größere Rolle.

***

Als sie erfährt, daß Jessica Drew die Skrullkönigin sein soll, muß Carol sich beinah übergeben. Bewiesen ist nichts. Wenn es wahr ist, war die Rolle perfekt gespielt, bis ins kleinste Detail, und das heißt, sie müssen ihre Erinnerung gestohlen haben. Was in diesem Fall mit ihr selbst passiert ist, weiß keiner.

Die Zeit reicht nicht, darüber nachzudenken, weil Carol selbst auf einmal in den Trümmern ihrer schönen neuen (Bild-)Existenz steht, den Leichnam ihres Liebsten in den Armen, die Waffen ihrer Untergebenen auf sich gerichtet, und neben sich eine Frau, die ihr Gesicht gestohlen hat, genauso, wie es Jess passiert sein muß.

Das ist _nicht_, wie man glaubhaft verkaufen könnte, der Punkt, an dem sich etwas in ihr dreht und an seinen Platz fällt.

Sie muß überhaupt nichts Neues auspacken. Sie muß nur, als sie sich, wieder frei, auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld macht, daran denken, daß sie Warbird gewesen ist, und daß dieser Name, anders als Ms. Marvel, eine Menge wahre Dinge über sie ausgesagt hat. Unabhängig von den Kräften, die sie jetzt hat, und die ihr früher einmal gefehlt haben, und davon, was sie vielleicht sonst seitdem dazugelernt hat.

An sich weiß Carol nicht sonderlich viel über Normalität. Sie ist zum Militär gegangen, sobald sie alt genug war, von zu Hause abzuhauen, hat Jets über Kriegsschauplätze geflogen und hat festgestellt, daß ihr Mittel zum Zweck ihr Ein und Alles geworden ist. Sie ist geflogen, ohne einen Jet zu brauchen, mit derselben Geschwindigkeit, und sie hat getötet und vernichtet, ohne Bomben abwerfen zu müssen. Anerkennung erntet man nicht als Killermaschine; nicht von Menschen, die gewöhnlich noch anderes im Kopf haben, als gegen die Bösen zu kämpfen. Auch nicht von denen, die sich um Mäßigung bemühen, um Großmut oder Verzeihen.

Da kann es besser sein, sich einzureden, daß man ein Mensch ist, wenn auch ein besonders fähiger, der süße und hochprozentige Versuchungen kennt, denen er auf Teufel komm raus nicht widerstehen kann. Besser als dem Schicksal ins Auge zu sehen und sich klarzumachen, daß man in genau einer, na gut, zwei Dingen wirklich gut ist: Fliegen und töten, und daneben sowieso alles andere die Kante runterfällt.

***

Ahhh, Skrulls. Besser als Eiskrem, wie man in die treten, reißen, brennen kann, wie sie aufplatzen und in Fetzen durch die Gegend fliegen, wie man sie verschwinden lassen kann, Schlag für Schlag, einen nach dem anderen zu Fall bringen bis keiner mehr da steht, und dann auf den Nachschub warten. Sie kann kaum genug kriegen, so voll und leidenschaftlich und lecker fühlt es sich an, ihnen den Rest zu geben, und so voller _Sinn_, wie es keine Droge, kein Tagtraum, kein Sex und keine Freundschaft ihn ihr je schenken könnte, und wie man es wirklich niemandem je beschreiben kann.

Carol in der Mitte der Schlacht, im Epizentrum ihres eigenen Bebens.

Es ist nicht Rache. Es ist, ein Vorschlaghammer zu sein und kein Skalpell, und das mit Berechtigung.

Jessica, wäre sie hier, könnte stolz sein.  
(Aber damit hat es auch nichts zu tun.)


End file.
